Reunited
by purvy sage
Summary: Naruto couldn’t move as he watched Sakura race down the long underground passageway. He knew who was going to be on the other side of that exit… who would be revealed in the bright light of day. YAOI. NaruSasu SasuNaru. Lemon.. fluff... anything goes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto is the brilliant mind behind Naruto & Naruto Shippuden… certainly not me.

**Warning**: Should this story continue, it will contain yaoi (narusasu sasunaru) and other adult content… since it hasn't unfolded in my mind completely yet, and depends entirely upon the response (i.e. few reviews, few updates)… I'd say anything could happen.

**AN**: This chapter begins with a recap from Shippuden episodes 51-52… it was this phenomenal scene; which includes Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, and Captain Yamato (the wood-jutsu team leader replacing Kakashi), that brought the storyline to my mind. I even created my first ever drawing to go with this story… maybe one day I'll post it if I get the nerve. Thank you for reading, and if you want this continued, please let me know!

--o--

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

Naruto couldn't move as he watched Sakura race down the long underground passageway. He knew who was going to be on the other side of that exit… who would be revealed in the bright light of day.

It was time.

Naruto took off at lightning speed, but his body hadn't yet caught up with his own mind. Faceplanting into the hard Earth he quickly collected himself and was back on his feet… cold, dank air rushing past his face as the exit to the outside world grew larger and larger.

Once outside, Naruto was afraid to follow the gazes of Sakura and Sai. But as his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he took a breath and braced himself. Slowly turning to look up at the object of his teammate's interest, he finally took in the sight before him.

There he stood… high above on the side of a newly formed cliff. The wind was in his hair and he wore a loose-fitting, white yukata that was left open exposing his chest. Naruto couldn't help but notice the purple rope belt that marked him as a follower of Orochimaru, and even worse was the blank expression he wore on his face.

Naruto did not know when his team leader had reached his side, but all four members of Team Kakashi now gazed up at Sasuke… unblinkingly, for fear that he'd suddenly disappear. Looking up at him, as they always had… the prodigy, the best of the best, the most desired. They looked up to him in just about every single way.

So many emotions filled Naruto's mind. He was furious for having come this far and to have such a casual response, and yet, his heart was pounding with the feeling of having him this close. Something he had only been able to dream about over the past three years.

As Sasuke suddenly leaped down from the edge of the ravine, Naruto lost all breath and all thought.

Within an instant, Sasuke had flash stepped to his side… his left arm draped across the front of Naruto's chest… his left hand hanging casually off Naruto's right shoulder.

"You should've spent your time training instead of wasting it running around chasing me." Sasuke commented into his ear.

Naruto had dreamed of this moment for three long years and now that it was here he was at a loss for words… a rare occurrence for the young shinobi.

As Naruto felt Sasuke slowly unsheathe his sword with the intent to kill, he could only stand there. He knew that his life always belonged to Sasuke… that it was his for the taking. He held on to the small hope that in the end he would be unable to finish the task. For a moment, he closed his eyes and his breath hitched as he waited for his fate. He was tired of going on… tired of loving Sasuke and not having that love returned… tired of having to be so strong all the time. It hurt worse than any battle wound he had ever received… it hurt deeper than any loss he had experienced.

Sasuke began to swing his sword like a guillotine… but it did not reach its intended target. Naruto slowly turned and looked deep into Sasuke's jet black eyes. He could see that he was now straining against Sai.

Sai, who was not even capable of real feeling, had decided to risk his own life to come to the rescue at the last moment. Even Sakura, his most trusted friend and ally, hadn't taken this risk. But then there was Sai. Sai, who was completely devoid of emotion. Sai, who was apparently more compassionate than Sasuke. Sai, who chose to build positive bonds with his new teammate, while Sasuke was choosing to sever them forever to avoid confusion in his ultimate goal. _What the hell had happened to him…? _Naruto thought. _Why the hell wasn't I ENOUGH for him!_ He inwardly raged.

While Naruto had mixed feelings about Sai, in this particular moment he was deeply thankful. He had suddenly regained his will to live, his breath and his voice all at the same time. Naruto felt his heart and throat chakras come to life as he silently thanked Sai and he spoke to Sasuke, "Come with me."

Sasuke's blank expression was his only response.

"Sasuke! At the very least you owe me this!" Naruto swung around to face Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamato, "And NONE of you try to follow where I'm taking him!" he warned.

"We're not going anywhere." Sasuke remarked in a bored tone.

Naruto's voice hitched and his heart stopped for a moment as he realized he was now looking directly into Sharingan red eyes. But instead of blocking the ninjutsu, he relaxed and invited Sasuke to have full access to his deepest thoughts….

--o--

They were suddenly on a hilltop… the wind blowing the grass so that it looked like green ocean waves all around them. And beyond the crest of the hill on all sides was an old-growth forest. They were completely secluded except for the birds twiddling their songs and a miniature version of the nine-tailed fox curled up in a ball at Naruto's feet. The early summer sun warmed their bodies and relaxed their muscles.

The two ninja were still standing in the same position, but they were now wearing the ninja gear of their youth. Naruto found himself in his familiar orange jumper, while Sasuke wore a navy, wide-collared shirt with beige shorts. Sasuke instinctually lowered his sword to his side.

_Could a place this calm truly be inside Naruto's mind while he was facing death by my hand?_ Thought Sasuke as he turned to look at Naruto. Even his stone-cold objectives started to waiver as he looked at his old friend.

Naruto abruptly pushed Sasuke back to arms length and slowly lowered his hands to his sides. They were both clenched into tight fists and his entire body was shaking. His teeth were gritted together and his eyes were downcast and full of tears.

"I just need to know." Naruto said quietly, while still looking down at the grass at his feet.

Sasuke said nothing, but just looked at his rival.

"I just need to KNOW!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he took a deep breath and looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto reached towards Sasuke's and placed one hand on either side of his face… thumbs on cheeks and fingers behind ears. Sasuke's normally emotionless face began to take on the look of panic… he watched in astonishment at the sight before him. Slowly. Ever so slowly, Naruto took a half-step forward with half-lidded eyes. He leaned in, closer and closer, until his lips gently met Sasuke's.

With wide eyes of shock, Sasuke felt a rush of powerful emotions. His first instinct was to pull away and slice off Naruto's head with his katana. But then he realized… he had already lost grip on his sword and had dropped it, some time ago, tip first into the Earth.

As Naruto held his ground, Sasuke began to feel his inner battle becoming lost… his eyes grew a bit smaller as he noticed how bright and detailed Naruto's hair looked up close and in the sunlight. His eyes grew softer still as he felt the warm and inviting lips on his own. _When did my hand find his waist... _thought Sasuke as he took a half-step forward with half lidded eyes.

Naruto couldn't help his own lips curling up into a smile as he realized that Sasuke was returning the kiss. His heart was on fire… his brain was going a mile a minute… _God how I've wanted to do this for so long… he feels as good as I'd imagined… he loves me… he does…. I knew it, dattebayo…._

--o--

Thank you for reading. If you like the story, please review and let me know... I will add more chapters if there is an interest. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto is the brilliant mind behind Naruto & Naruto Shippuden… certainly not me.

**Warning**: Should this story continue, it will contain yaoi (narusasu sasunaru) and other adult content… since it hasn't unfolded in my mind completely yet, and depends entirely upon the response (i.e. few reviews, few updates)… I'd say anything could happen.

**AN**: Thank you for all of my wonderful reviewers and to all those who faved and alerted this fic. I'm honored by the response so far! passes out cookies to everyone

--o--

**From Chapter 1**

Naruto couldn't help his own lips curling up into a smile as he realized that Sasuke was returning the kiss. His heart was on fire… his brain was going a mile a minute… _God how I've wanted to do this for so long… he feels as good as I'd imagined… he loves me… he does…. I knew it, dattebayo…._

--o--

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was quickly beginning to panic. _Do I push him away or do I stay._ _This feels so nice… maybe it would be okay… just this once…_ he thought. His mind was racing. He had never been so confused in his life. He had forgotten why he was there and what he was supposed to do. He could not focus on his superlative in life, killing his older brother Itachi. And yet, in this moment he didn't even care. These feelings that were being drummed up by Naruto… they were powerful. Very powerful.

--o--

Sakura had been watching in horror at Sasuke's stone cold face. There was not a trace of emotion… not even the slightest recognition of all they had shared over the years. In fact, if anything, there was a feeling of evil just bubbling under the surface. He had locked gazes with Naruto a long time ago and they were just standing there. She knew that Naruto was in some sort of deep Sharingan genjutsu and could tell that he was getting agitated.

"Yamato-sama!" Sakura yelled, "We have to split them apart!"

Sai interjected, "If I remember correctly, Naruto asked us not to follow him to where he was taking Sasuke."

"Yeah, but that was before Sasuke engaged his Sharingan! Naruto didn't know what hit him!"

"I beg to differ." Sai said calmly, "Logic would dictate that if he didn't want to allow Sasuke into his mind that he would have put up more of a struggle. That is clearly not the case." Sai shifted a bit. He was beginning to feel a bit aroused but he had no idea why. He decided to simply continue to hold off Sasuke's blade with his left hand and gently place his right on Naruto's back for support.

"But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Sakura blurted, tears stinging her eyes.

"We can and we will." said Captain Yamato.

Sakura couldn't believe that they were all ganging up on her. _How could they allow this to go on when Naruto was obviously in such danger! Why was Sasuke-kun looking at him like this… and why, for the first time, did his face suddenly change and become softer?_

--o--

Sasuke was still deep in thought and deep in a kiss. _Maybe I can allow it just once… then I can finally put him out of my mind and sever this distracting bond._ Sasuke began to deepen the kiss and Naruto began to melt under his touch. _I have never been able to get this dobe out of my mind after all of these years._ Sasuke reminisced as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

All of this kissing was making Naruto dizzy. He broke the kiss for an instant to catch a deeper breath and he looked directly into Sasuke's jet eyes, "I've missed you so much. We've all missed you. Please come back to Konoha with us. I know Grandma Tsunade will go easy on you."

Sasuke now had his answer. This could not happen.

He abruptly shoved Naruto in the chest and took 4 or 5 fumbling steps backwards. _I am an avenger!_ He screamed at himself as he regained his composure.

"Tch… like I have time for this." Sasuke said as he looked away.

"No. Sasuke, please… don't go… chotto matte… give me a chance to explain!"

But it was too late… the mountaintop scene was spinning out of focus and the two ninja soon found themselves back with the rest of team Kakashi.

--o--

Sakura watched as Sasuke's face flinched ever so slightly and then came back to the present moment. He looked stoic and expressionless as always. She couldn't see Naruto's face from where she was standing, but she did see his knees buckle for a moment before he quickly regained his legs. She only prayed that he was okay.

"Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him?!" She demanded.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look in her direction, but instead slowly turned his gaze on Sai. Only a few feet away, Sai got a sudden feeling of panic.

"That was the correct way to block my attack." Sasuke said simply.

Sai's eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen next.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he began to feel both boys struggling against his body. Sai holding off his sword by clenching down on his wrist, and Naruto… who had suddenly decided to swing his entire body around his left arm like a gymnast. He felt so warm and content while in this struggle… but he needed to act.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke's entire body erupted in blue waves of electricity. The full-body chidori completely incapacitated both of her teammates. With a simple push of each, Sasuke was able to toss them aside and they both landed on the dirt like ragdolls.

Naruto's beloved necklace, gifted to him by the current Hokage, tore off his neck and landed to the side of his body. Sai was lying face down and was not even moving.

Sakura knew what she had to do. She calmed herself and tried to forget who Sasuke had been. She tried to forget her infatuation with the Uchiha. She tried to forget how much she loved and idolized him. Instead, she focused on who he was right now. She gathered all of her power into her right fist and began to charge. _Sasuke-kun… why has it come to this?_ She thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sasuke brought up his katana in a defensive pose and waited. Yamato, however, was not going to allow him to execute his only medical ninja so he leaped into action. Blocking the sword with his kunai knife he effectively prevented the deadly strike. However, Sasuke's sword deeply imbedded itself into his left shoulder.

"Nghhh…" Yamato uttered as he was deeply penetrated by the cold, metal blade. Looking up into Sasuke's face he was once again shocked by the lack of emotion he found there.

"That was not the correct way to block my attack." Sasuke said calmly, but his eyes told a slightly different story. _Why had that not worked?_ Sasuke wondered.

"My sword of Kusenagi has a unique blade. Guarding against it is normally impossible… but I am feeling generous today." Sasuke stated as he pinned Yamato to a large rock.

Turning his Sharingan gaze back to Naruto he saw him struggling to regain his footing. He noticed the familiar claws on his hands and the deeper markings on his face. He waited for Naruto's red eyes to rise up and meet his own and immediately took action.

Engaging his genjutsu, Sasuke found himself deep inside Naruto's unblocked mind. He knew this because there was water everywhere and water represents a person's subconscious. He knew that Naruto was a vessel containing the nine-tailed demon fox, and he wanted to see for himself. However, he was unprepared for what he encountered.

Naruto was having a calm conversation with the beast. But this demon, it was enormous, and was apparently completely at Naruto's beck and call. It was sealed within a cage with wrought iron metal bars that went so far up that you could not see the ceiling. One simple paper seal was all that kept the beast's rage in check. Sasuke watched in the shadows for a while as he listened to Naruto and the Kyuubi speak. The Kyuubi was offering Naruto all of his power and Naruto was refusing the help. _Dobe._ Thought Sasuke as he prepared to make himself visible. _That would be his only way to survive and he wasn't going to take it._

Holding one arm outstretched, with his hand mere millimeters from the Kyuubi's nose, Sasuke suddenly appeared beside Naruto.

"I can see it now." Sasuke mused, "So this is the source of your hidden powers, Naruto."

Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke suddenly standing beside him. And even more shocked as he watched him completely disperse the Kyuubi's chakra with a simple grab and twist of the demon's manifested form. The once great, orange fox, was now reduced to a smattering of bubbling gas that spread out across the room. And yet, his voice could still be heard…

"To think, that you can suppress my powers." The Kyuubi said with a snarl. "Just one thing, Uchiha… do not kill Naruto… you will live to regret it." And the remnants of the demon fox faded back into the cage and out of sight.

Naruto watched this entire exchange with complete disbelief. _Have you truly gotten this powerful, Sasuke?_

"W-why… are you here?" he asked as he watched Sasuke in disbelief.

"I wanted to see the Kyuubi for myself." Sasuke simply stated as he turned to look at Naruto's shimmering blue eyes. _And I wanted to look into your eyes one last time._ He thought as they stood there.

Naruto and Sasuke gazed at each other for a moment. Whether it lasted an hour or a minute, neither one knew, but neither was prepared to leave even though both knew it was inevitable. No words were spoken and once again Sasuke felt his resolve start to fail him. But just then, he noticed that his attentions were required in the conscious world.

"Hn. Goodbye… Naruto."

Everything began to swirl out of focus and Naruto's subconscious suddenly turned very conscious indeed! He found himself on all fours on the ground while he gazed up at Sasuke. _Man, this crap is disorienting!_ Naruto thought, as he slowly stood up and took an inventory of the situation. Sai was still knocked out cold, Sasuke was pinning Captain Yamato to a large rock with his sword, and Sakura was standing there like a deer in headlights. Through it all, however, Sasuke's gaze was still locked on his own. _Oh Sasuke…_ he thought as his eyes began to tear up.

--o--

Yamato had used the small window of opportunity to catch Sasuke off guard (he was still staring at Naruto at the time). He used his wood bending jutsu to push the sword out of his shoulder with a 2x2 board that grew from his own body. Sasuke was surprised for a moment but simply decided to retreat to the top of the cliff. But not before grabbing Naruto's necklace as a momento. _Something to remember him by_. He thought.

"Sasuke." Murmured Naruto as he watched Sasuke vanish from sight.

--o--

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto is the brilliant mind behind Naruto & Naruto Shippuden… certainly not me.

**Warning**: The more I write of this story the darker it gets… it will contain yaoi (narusasu sasunaru) and maybe some normal sex scenes too… it will contain bad language, rape, bondage, and anything else I can come up with… please consider this your warning! Now this chapter is still pretty tame, but if you are faint of heart then you may want to stop now before you get too invested in the story.

**AN**: Wow! I am really enjoying this response! Love to all my reviewers… and in particular:

_Astoroche_, you are so right… if only Sasuke were man enough to stay… that little kitsune could have been his… and right before Sakura's unknowing eyes! But alas… I like to torture my readers a bit before giving them what they want! XD

_CryingCrimsonEyes_ and _random-laughter_, you are exactly right… I'm taking the actual manga and morphing it a bit… I think it's kinda fun that way! ;-D

_Mysasuke-kun_, yup, I was TOTALLY waiting for your review! LOL

_Nicha_, don't you worry, things are going to turn away from the manga soon enough… it was just a launching point for me. Thanks for the feedback! XD

And now on with the good stuff…

--o--

**From Chapter 2**

Yamato had used the small window of opportunity to catch Sasuke off guard (he was still staring at Naruto at the time). He used his wood bending jutsu to push the sword out of his shoulder with a 2x2 board that grew from his own body. Sasuke was surprised for a moment but simply decided to retreat to the top of the cliff. But not before grabbing Naruto's necklace as a momento. _Something to remember him by_. He thought.

"Sasuke." Murmured Naruto as he watched Sasuke vanish from sight.

--o--

**Chapter 3**

Naruto felt the tears erupt from deep within. He lost what little strength he had left and he suddenly noticed the cold, hard, earth cradling his forehead. He curled up in that position and kept his face downward so that no one could see his true turmoil. _Not again… Sasuke… why can't you understand. Why can't I get through to you!_

Naruto was not the only one crying. Sakura had tears streaming down her face as she stared absently at the top of the cliff… at the place where HE once stood. Captain Yamato was giving the two their distance while Sai stared at them both unabashedly.

Naruto traced a line around his now-empty neck. "How can I even think of becoming Hokage one day if I can't even save my best friend!?" he screamed.

Tears overcame him once again and he returned his face to the ground. _Damn him! He took my necklace even though he knew what it meant to me… it must have been his final attempt at breaking my spirit… and it may have worked. _Naruto admitted to himself.

--o--

The wind and speed provided a refreshing release after the heat and emotion of the crater that was once his bedroom. Sasuke fingered the necklace in his left hand as he raced through the treetops. Jumping from one tree limb to another he moved his focus to the pendant clenched in his left hand. It was still warm from Naruto's body heat… it still contained traces of his chakra. _Damn it Naruto… what is this hold you have over me?! _Sasuke felt a lump developing in his throat and became even more furious with himself. _Damn it! I can not allow these bonds to distract me from my true purpose! I must avenge my clan! My parents… my family… everyone who ever meant anything to me… everyone except Naruto that is. Damn it Itachi… you will PAY for what you have done!_

Blindly slashing through tree limbs with his sword, his heart raced as fast as his mind. _And why the hell didn't my sword take my chidori!? _Sasuke fumed as he sliced through an empty bird's nest… sending twigs flying. _Calm yourself damn it…_ he said as he retrained his thoughts on his next destination.

--o--

"Should we attempt to follow him?" Sai asked as his teammates regained their composure.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore…." Naruto said quietly as he shook his head. _Why Sasuke. Don't you have any feelings for me at all? Was all of that just bullshit? Something of my own creation…?_

"Naruto…" said Sakura quietly through tear-filled eyes.

Naruto suddenly crouched back on his heels and yelled"Kage bushin no jutsu!" as 8 clones appeared around him in a large puff of smoke.

"Scout out the perimeter and report back when you find his trail." Naruto said calmly.

The clones all nodded in unison and quickly flash stepped away in all directions at once. _I can't end it like this… even if I lose my life in the process. I have to give it my all. Nothing else matters._

"Naruto, what do you plan to do if we catch up with him?" Captain Yamato asked calmly.

"I don't know. I… but… we can't just let him get away. Not after all this time! Not now!" _He had to have felt something… I just know it, dattebayo! _Naruto was tearing up again as he pounded his fists against the dirt.

"He's so powerful…" Sakura said as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "He's learned so much while studying with Orochimaru… that full-body chidori was incredible. I couldn't even get close to him while he was using it. Actually… I could barely even move in his presence. I was so utterly useless..." Sakura trailed off as she stared at the ground.

Shaking her head and quickly regaining her composure she continued, "Naruto, even if we do catch up to him, I don't know what we could possibly do to get him to come home again. He's changed so much… it's as if he's completely written us off… like he doesn't care about us at all." Sakura's voice quavered with this last statement as new tears threatened.

"Well, he's made his position crystal clear if you ask me." Sai shrugged. "It would make absolutely no sense to follow him at this point. It's a death wish."

Naruto and Sakura turned two sets of stone-cold eyes on Sai as they waited quietly for the clones to return.

"He does have a valid point." Captain Yamato said simply. "It would be best if we stayed here and gathered as much information as possible on this location. Orochimaru was clearly here with Sasuke, so there is probably useful information hidden within these catacombs."

Just then one of Naruto's bushin reappeared with its report, "I've got a lead on him… North by North-East through the old-growth forest." Then it promptly popped out of existence.

Naruto took a deep breath. _It can't end like this!_

"We have to try!" Naruto exclaimed. And without another word, he bounded off in the appropriate direction.

"Naruto, wait! Don't be foolish!" Yamato yelled. But by then he was already well past ear shot.

--o--

"Byakugan…"

Neji had been crouched in the bushes for so long now that he couldn't even feel his feet. His heartbeat thumped in his ears and his breath threatened to give him away. He knew she could see his chakra network if she only turned her focus in his direction… even if he was 300 meters away. Clearly his assumptions had been correct… she had improved greatly and he needed to be extra careful.

Hinata was taking a well deserved break. The sweat was rolling down her face and dripping off her chin. Thankfully the river looked inviting and she kicked off her shoes and waded in up to her knees. Drawing up two handfuls of the crystal clear water to her mouth she gulping down the liquid and fell deep into her own thoughts, _Naruto… I wonder what you are doing now. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be half the ninja I am today._ She slowly waded a bit deeper into the water as she noticed a nearby bass. _I refuse to be a burdon anymore!_

"Byakugan." She whispered as she focused her attentions on the delicious looking fish. Using her new technique and incredible flexibility, Hinata began to bend the water all around her with her chakra… thus successfully propelling the unsuspecting fish up onto the bank of the river. It flipped and flopped around in fear as Hinata's delicate features broke out into a huge smile.

Neji watched in utter amazement and caught himself before he let out an audible gasp. _I can not believe how powerful she has become. Uncle would be so impressed if he would only give her the time of day. She has created her very own style of rotation! He must know of this at once!_

Hinata waded back to the river's edge and collected her prize. "Sorry little one, but you are going to make a great dinner tonight for Father and Neji."

She bowed her head in prayer to thank God for the meal and to thank the fish for offering its life. She then gently placed the struggling bass into a nearby bucket of water, put a piece of wood on top to keep it in there and lay down by the riverbank. _Now that I have dinner under control… maybe I'll just take a quick nap. I'm so tired after all of that training… and it's so peaceful here..._

Neji took this opportunity to quickly retreat from his position.

_Oh Naruto… I wonder where you are now… _Hinata relaxed as she fell into a light slumber.

She was back in the river once more, but this time without clothing. It was late at night and the cool air felt invigorating against her water-soaked skin. The cold rushing river gave her energy and confidence as she practiced her new jutsu. Spinning and dancing and swirling around, she could feel his eyes on her as she bended the water to her every whim. He was watching but she didn't dare look at him… not yet.

Naruto was hiding behind a large boulder and couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful pale-eyed beauty before him. She had always worn such over-sized clothing that he had never noticed how gorgeous her body actually was. And in the moonlight with the stars dancing on the water's surface, he was completely entranced.

For once, Hinata did not feel shy… she felt powerful and in control. She continued her dance in the swift current, but began to move closer to Naruto's position. _This time, he will be mine._ She promised herself.

Closer and closer she moved until she was only a few feet away. Naruto knew she could clearly see him even if she didn't have her Byakugan engaged… but he couldn't move. _I'm screwed now. _He thought as she stopped and locked her gaze upon him. _But why is she smiling? If it were Sakura she'd be ready to beat the hell out of me by now! Oh God, I have to look away…_ and he did… but with much effort.

"Hinata…" Naruto stammered with his diverted gaze, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… watch you like that… but… but you are so beautiful!" His eyes were glimmering as he now locked gazes with her. It was as if he had never truly seen her before.

Saying nothing, she walked over to him calmly and slid her arms around his waist.

Naruto looked down and gasped as he took in her curves up close and felt the softness of her skin. _She's a vision!_ He thought as he began to tremble. _What is she going to do…?_

Hinata lifted his chin up to meet her face and leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. _He feels as wonderful as I knew he would._ She thought as she pulled him closer, her heart swelling with love….

"Hinata…" Naruto murmered as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh Naruto-kun…"

"Excuse me… Hinata…"

"Hinata!"

Opening her eyes she found herself looking up directly into Neji's emotionless face. She immediately shot up to a sitting position and tried to hide her beet red face. _Oh my God, was I dreaming that dream again?! Oh no, did I say something out loud… oh no, oh no, oh no…._

"Hinata, please pardon the intrusion. I was hesitant to, ahem, disturb you, but Uncle is ready for our return."

_Could this day possibly get any worse… hmpf and just when things were starting to get good._ "Yes Neji, of course, right away."

--o--

Yamato frowned and then made the hand signs to create a wooden clone of himself.

Turning to his remaining team members, Yamato gave new orders, "Sai, you and Sakura stay here with my clone. Find out as much information as you can on this place and report back to the Hokage. I will go after the knucklehead."

Meanwhile, quite a distance off, Naruto let out a huge sneeze and rubbed the snot from his nose. _Hmm, I wonder who's thinking about me this time. _He mused as he leapt from tree to tree.

--o--

Please review… it keeps me motivated!

-Purvy Sage


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto is the brilliant mind behind Naruto & Naruto Shippuden… certainly not me.

**Warning**: This story will contain yaoi (narusasu sasunaru), het (probably), bad language, rape and all sorts of "bad" stuff. Stop reading now if you are faint of heart, too young of spirit or if you do not want to expose yourself to a multitude of sins. Be forewarned!

**AN**: Love to all my reviewers!!

--o--

**From Chapter 3**

Turning to his remaining team members, Yamato gave new orders, "Sai, you and Sakura stay here with my clone. Find out as much information as you can on this place and report back to the Hokage. I will go after the knucklehead."

Meanwhile, quite a distance off, Naruto let out a huge sneeze and rubbed the snot from his nose. _Hmm, I wonder who's thinking about me this time. _He mused as he leapt from tree to tree.

--o--

**Chapter 4**

"I'm going to find you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. His heart fell for a moment as he passed a destroyed bird's nest. _He's changed so much._

"I'm going to bring you back to your senses, teme!" he proclaimed as he soared over a sapling that had been completed felled with one swipe.

Naruto had been following Sasuke's trail for over two hours now and was getting more and more confident as time went on. _I know he cares, otherwise he wouldn't be leading me right to him with all of these sword marks! …unless it's a trap. But knowing him it is more of a temper tantrum. But then again…._

--o--

Sasuke was beginning to calm down. He wasn't slashing up nearly as many trees and had even sheathed his sword. Stopping for a moment to take a break he sat on a particularly large limb and leant back against the giant tree's trunk. His breathing slowed as he took in his surroundings. From this vantage point he could see in all directions and he had a phenomenal view of a setting sun, but paid it no mind. _His chakra is still a short way off._ He mused as he caught his breath.

Sasuke suddenly realized that he was still grasping Naruto's necklace as he unclenched his fist and examined the deep marks the chain had left in his skin. Holding the crystal up to the dissipating sunlight he peered into it for a long while. The light danced and created rainbows across his hand and forearm, as the pale crystal swung back and forth. _I wonder why he always wore this thing._ He thought as he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hn… **usuratonkachi**." He mumbled. Despite himself he allowed a half smile to appear on his lips. _After all this time he is still the only one that can get to me. _Sasuke then frowned deeply. _Why did I allow him to follow me like this? Damn. What am I going to do about him. Kyuubi warned me against taking his life… and he's probably right... but why, what was he inferring… Damn. No matter what I can't let him back into my life. I can't have the distraction._

Taking a deep sigh and standing back up, Sasuke knew he had to throw Naruto off his trail or else he'd never have any time to think. _I don't know why I let him get this far… but the dobe's not the only one who can make clones._

"Hn… kage bushin no jutsu." He stated calmly as multiple clones appeared all along the tree branch. They all looked at him and rolled their eyes at their very own existence.

_Man, I can't believe I'm resorting to this nonsense._ He thought as he equipped each of his bushin with various traps and paper bombs. Sasuke masked his own chakra he sent his clones off in various directions. Then, he backtracked quite a distance and retreated deep into the trunk of a hollowed out tree. _I can't let Naruto find me… and I can't even think about dealing with Orochimaru right now._ Sasuke took a deep breath and relaxed. _This plan is foolproof. _He thought as he smirked to himself. Using his Sharingan he focused inward and began to rest and regroup. Entering a deep meditative state he essentially caused himself to become impossible to find.

--o--

Hinata bowed deeply as her Father passed by. He didn't even acknowledge her. Neji watched the scene before him and winced as he realized that much of this was of his own doing. _If only I hadn't challenged Hinata's position in the main branch of the family… if only I hadn't been so ego-centric then we could have been working together all this time._

--o--

Naruto knew he was getting close. _Almost there._ He grinned to himself, although a big part of him was pretty worried about what would happen when he found his target. But then, all of a sudden, he felt Sasuke's chakra disperse. _Oh no!_

Naruto came to a screeching halt and dropped down to the forest floor. _I'm too close to give up now… he's close by, I can just feel it. _Under the canopy of trees it was much cooler. The sun was beginning to set and he knew he needed to act quickly.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Poof! A giant frog suddenly appeared beneath Naruto's feet, hoisting him well above the treeline.

"Whadda ya want squirt?" boomed King Frog.

"I just needed a better vantage point, froggy-chan!" Naruto grinned as he scanned the forest in all directions. _I can feel his chakra moving off in several directions… he must be using clones. _

"What do I look like, a freaking stepping stool?!" the Frog bellowed as he poofed himself back to whence he came.

"Woaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as he fell hard to the forest floor. "Ouch! …damn!" he muttered as he rubbed his aching butt. Getting to his feet once again he at least had his answer. _Hee hee hee, well, at least I know what I need to do next._

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Meanwhile, only a few hundred yards off, Yamato had seen the appearance of the great King Frog and he picked up his pace. _It won't be long now Naruto. I'll knock some sense into you._ He thought as he neared the previous site of the giant frog.

_This has to be it._ Yamato thought as he entered a clearing of freshly demolished trees. _There! I saw a flash of orange!_ Immediately he took off after Naruto with all the speed he could muster. He saw that Naruto noticed him too and was pretty surprised because he stumbled and fell before he took off through the forest.

_Damn, he caught up to me way too quickly! _Naruto thought as he raced blindly through the trees. _Damn it, dattebayo!_

--o--

Sakura and Sai continued to search the ruins which once were Orochimaru's hideout. They had recovered the list of ANBU ops that Sai had given as a token of his loyalty. In addition, they had found many scrolls with forbidden jutsu inscribed upon them and a stockpile of medical supplies left behind by Kabuto (Orochimaru's trusted medical ninja).

Creating a cryptic report of their findings and dealings with Sasuke, Sai whipped out a new scroll and painted a carrier pigeon upon it. Springing to life, the bird was quickly caught by Sai as he attached the report to its inky body. "Bring this to the Hokage at Konoha." Sai instructed as he let the bird loose.

"It is time for us to return Sakura-san." He said. "We need to give our full report to the Hokage-sama in person."

Sakura still hadn't spoken a word since Naruto's departure. She merely nodded and followed closely behind Sai and Yamato's wooden clone. As they sped their way back to Konoha she only had one thought in her mind… _Naruto, please be safe_.

--o--

**AN**: Thank you for reading and special love to those who take the time to review! :-D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto is the brilliant mind behind Naruto & Naruto Shippuden… certainly not me.

**Warning**: This story will contain yaoi, het (maybe), bad language, rape and all sorts of "bad" stuff. Stop reading now if you are faint of heart, too young of spirit or if you do not want to expose yourself to a multitude of sins. Be forewarned.

**AN**: Love to all my reviewers!! A special thanks to ALKaudrey, CryingCrimsonEyes, SuChAbAKa, SyaoranDazzleChic1 and shadowphoenix143!!

--o--

**Reminder excerpts from Chapter 4:**

Sasuke: Using his Sharingan he focused inward and began to rest and regroup. Entering a deep meditative state he essentially caused himself to become impossible to find.

Naruto and Yamato: _This has to be it._ Yamato thought as he entered a clearing of freshly demolished trees. _There! I saw a flash of orange!_ Immediately he took off after Naruto with all the speed he could muster. He saw that Naruto noticed him too and was pretty surprised because he stumbled and fell before he took off through the forest.

Hinata and Neji: Hinata bowed deeply as her Father passed by. He didn't even acknowledge her.

Sakura and Sai: "It is time for us to return Sakura-san." He said. "We need to give our full report to the Hokage-sama in person."

--o--

**Chapter 5**

Naruto ran and ran and ran. He didn't dare look behind him because he knew that Captain Yamato was right on his heels. _I don't have time for this._ _I have to find Sasuke and talk to him one-on-one._ Naruto knew that words were not going to be enough for Sasuke… he would have to show him how he truly felt… maybe his love would be powerful enough to bring Sasuke back to his senses.

Yamato, however, was just as determined. _I have to stop Naruto before he gets out of control. If the Kyuubi no Kitsune decides to make another appearance I don't know if I have enough energy left to control him. The village elders will lock him up in the village forever if I allow that to happen! _He grabbed his left shoulder as a new surge of pain ripped through him. The injury from Sasuke's sword was not even close to healed. _Damn, I should have had Sakura work on me before I took off._

Naruto saw a small, mossy cave off his right and he slipped inside just before darkness set in. Masking his chakra he pushed himself back against the wall and held his breath. Yamato had stopped just outside and he knew that he simply could not allow himself to be deterred from his mission.

_This is the last trace of his chakra. _Yamato mused as he looked for signs of the young shinobi. _He must be nearby._ He thought as he scanned the perimeter of his current location.

"Now, now..." Hissed Orochimaru. "What have we here… if it isn't the nine-tailed brat."

Naruto whipped his head around just in time to see two slitted eyes before a gag was forcibly jammed into his mouth. Instinctively, he grabbed his kunai and made some wild slashes at the snake Sannin. He was able to inflict a slight scratch on his face before it was uneventfully knocked out of his hand by the man just behind him. Whiping his head around again he caught a quick glimpse of light reflecting in a man's glasses before a sack was forced over his head. _Fuck no! _Naruto screamed to himself as they began to tie his wrists together. _No, no, no, no NO!!_ He was struggling with all his might as his ankles were now being tied together.

"Just in time for a little fun, don't you think Kabuto?"

"Oh yes, Orochimru-sama... it is indeed." Kabuto replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

Hoisting the struggling figure over his shoulder, Kabuto began to follow his master deeper into the cave. Orochimaru used a few hand signs to open a hidden door in the rock wall and they all disappeared inside. Kabuto gently caressed Naruto's bottom and whispered, "Now you be a good boy Naruto-kun… we're all going to have a really... good... time."

--o--

_Where could he have gone off too?_ Yamato was starting to get irritated. _How could I lose track of a simple genin! _And then, he noticed the cave. It was pretty dark by this point so he pulled out a portable lantern and lit it. Carefully entering the cave he found evidence of a struggle. He knew Naruto had been here because he had dropped a kunai knife near one of the walls.

Lowering the lantern he was able to make out three distinct sets of foot prints. _He's in trouble._ He thought as he purveyed the surroundings. He could see that the footprints lead further into the cave and abruptly stopped at the back wall. _There must be a hidden entrance here._ He thought as he examined the normal-looking rock face.

"Release!"

_Nothing. _

Yamato began to try every trick in the book. But he simply could not figure out how to break through the secret entrance. He pressed his hand to his ear and telepathically reached out to his wooden bushin.

--o--

Sai and Sakura were racing along with Yamato's clone as it abruptly stopped and pressed its hand to its ear. Sai and Sakura almost fell over each other as they screeched to a halt. They miraculously avoided bumping into the clone, but Sakura slammed right into Sai knocking them both to the ground.

Sai had twisted in the fall and had landed on his back. Sakura had now found herself in a very compromising position as she straddled his waist. Sakura blushed deeply as she looked down at Sai, _He really does look so much like Sasuke-kun._ She reminisced as she got lost in thought.

Sai noted how her pink hair framed her face as she looked down at him. He took note of her green eyes and the angle of her face. He allowed his eyes to drift lower as he noted her bare shoulders and round breasts. He felt himself get an erection and took note of that too. Sakura turned beet red at this point.

"You should be more observant Sakura-baka." He said calmly, just before her right fist connected with his nose.

Sai was more confused than ever.

"Sai." The clone suddenly said, "Do you remember noticing any particular jutsu that Orochimaru used to mask the entrance to his lair?"

"Yes, Yamato-sama. As a matter of fact I did." Sai stated as he shoved Sakura to the ground and stood up.

_Damn you Sai! _Sakura fumed as she dusted herself off and regained her own footing.

Sai began to relay the details back to Yamato via his wood clone and the instructions proved very useful. Yamato successfully opened the hidden entrance at the back of the cave and his heart sank. _It is just as I feared. _Yamato thought as he entered the hidden passageway. _Orochimaru really is behind this abduction._

"Thank you, Sai." The clone said, "We shall continue to Konoha now."

"But Sensei." Sakura asked, "What's going on? Did you find Sasuke? Is Naruto alright? What does Orochimaru have to do with all of this?"

The clone merely turned back in the direction they were traveling and continued its run towards Konoha.

"Sai, what do you think is going on?" she demanded.

Sai ignored here and started running after the clone.

_Damn it Sai! Fucking clone! Why won't anyone talk to me!? What the hell's going on!? …and damn it, now my panties are all wet. _"Damn him…" she hissed as she had no other choice but to sigh deeply and run to catch up with the others. _Why is it that I get no respect._

--o--

Naruto continued to struggle even though he knew it was useless. The more he squirmed, the tighter the bonds became. Also, much to his dismay, the more he moved around the more Kabuto giggled and fondled his ass.

"Orochimaru-sama, can we use the new room? Can I use the new technique?"

"Calm yourself, Kabuto." The Sannin hissed. Just put him in the dungeon for now. I will tend to him myself after I take care of our other visitor.

Kabuto looked at him curiously and then the sudden realization of a new chakra field hit his senses. _Damn, I was so focused on this delicious looking boy that I wasn't paying enough attention. I mean, sure, the chakra is mostly masked, but I still should have picked up on it._

"On second thought" Orochimaru began, "Place Naruto-kun in the dungeon for me and go take care of that Kakashi-wanna-be for me instead. I have no time to waste on such things."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said gravely as he struggled to bow deeply under the weight of the blond on his shoulder.

--o--

Yamato didn't know what hit him as he felt a searing pain in his right thigh. Looking down he saw that he had been hit with a dart. Grabbing it and tossing it aside he quickly constructed a wooden barrier around himself as he slumped to the floor. _That dart must have contained poison._ He worried as he began to lose focus. _Naruto… I have failed you…._

--o--

It wasn't long before Yamato found himself gagged and bound and lying on the cold, stone floor next to Naruto (who was in the same condition except that he had a canvas bag over his head). The wood ninja had no idea how long he had been out, but everything was still fuzzy and his whole body ached.

Kabuto was standing over them both and was laughing a dreadful laugh. The kind of cackle that made you shudder down to your very soul. _What is he going to do to us._ Worried Naruto. Yamato, on the other hand, merely glared up at the medical ninja because he was well aware of what awaited them.

Kabuto grabbed Yamato by the ankles and dragged him over to the other side of the room. He began to struggle and Kabuto backhanded him across the face.

"Be good now and I won't have to torture you… at least, not too much… not yet anyway." he sneered as he pulled the man to his feet.

On the wall there was a large X-shaped structure made from two heavy planks of wood. Affixed to this structure were four metal shackles… clearly one for each wrist and ankle. Yamato struggled some more as he was roughly locked into place on the crude implement. Kabuto leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You'll thank me for this later Yamato... you are about to witness a great show."

Naruto had no idea what was going on. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew his captain had been forcibly dragged across the room and somehow attached to a wall. He could hear the metal clanking together and the struggle that was ensuing. No words were exchanged but he knew things were getting very bad.

All of a sudden Naruto felt a hand on the back of his head and it gently pressed his face into the ground.

"Mpfh…" he groaned as Kabuto laughed. Whispering in his ear his voice got husky, "The Master is going to have so much fun with you, little jinchuuriki."

Yamato watched in horror as he dragged Naruto over to what looked like a chef's chopping block. It was a thick piece of wood that was seated upon four short metal legs. Situated around it were four large, metal D-rings attached to the stone floor. Kabuto pushed the squirming boy's body down on the wood as he reached down for some metal chains that were curled up on the floor. He proceeded to bind Naruto's wrists and ankles to each of the four D-rings while his body ended up being pressed tightly to the wooden block. Legs and arms spread wide, Naruto was grunting and growling as he struggled to free himself. His heart was racing as he anticipated what was going to happen next.

Stepping back to survey his work, Kabuto took in the luscious sight before him. He reached down and was just about to undress himself as Orochimaru entered the room.

"Kabuto. Well done. I see that you have prepared our guests for my arrival."

_Damn it, he got here too soon. _Kabuto smoldered as he turned to his master with a reverent expression, "As you desired, Orochimaru-sama."

"Leave us!" Orochimaru ordered as Kabuto bowed and backed out of the room… closing the door quietly.

--o--

I need more reviews please!! T-T ...I haven't gotten enough lately and I'm starting to lose my motivation...! If you are interested in the next 5+ chapters, let me know and I'll keep 'em coming!

Purvy Sage


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto is the brilliant mind behind Naruto & Naruto Shippuden… certainly not me.

**Warning**: This story will contain yaoi, het (probably), bad language, rape, bondage and all sorts of "bad" stuff. Stop reading now if you are faint of heart, too young of spirit or if you do not want to expose yourself to a multitude of sins. Be forewarned!

**AN**: Love to all my reviewers!!

**--o--**

**From Chapter 5:**

Stepping back to survey his work, Kabuto took in the luscious sight before him. He reached down and was just about to undress himself as Orochimaru entered the room.

"Kabuto. Well done. I see that you have prepared our guests for my arrival."

_Damn it, he got here too soon. _Kabuto smoldered as he turned to his master with a reverent expression, "As you desire, Orochimaru-sama."

"Leave us!" Orochimaru ordered as Kabuto bowed and backed out of the room… closing the door quietly.

**--o--**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto's bushin was tracking one of Sasuke's as it ran along a small stream. _I know I saw a blur of white and blue up ahead… that has to be him._

"Aargh!" Naruto screamed as a paper bomb took him completely off guard. He flew sideways into a tree trunk… hard. He left some blood and ripped up bark in his wake.

"Thanks a lot teme!" he yelled out into the forest ahead as he rubbed his injured shoulder and stumbled back to his feet.

Clearing a small footbridge in a single leap, Sasuke's clone decided he had run far enough. Abruptly stopping just north of the little bridge, he leaned back against a large rock and placed the sole of his foot against the stony surface. _Hn, fine, I'll wait dobe._ Crossing his arms, he diverted his gaze in the direction of the remnants of the setting sun. He pretended to ignore Naruto's pending arrival.

Mere seconds later, Naruto's bushin clumsily landed on the bridge with a loud thunk. Staring at the stoic Uchiha he suddenly became unsure of himself. _He's grown so much over these years… he's taller now… his hair is longer… but the bastard's still as cocky as ever! Damn him, what am I supposed to do now….he won't even look at me. How dare he ignore me like this! _

"S-Sasuke." He said quietly as his eyes slid over the figure before him. _He's so familiar, and yet, so different._

Sasuke's clone continued to purposefully ignore him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled. "Look at me, you fucking bastard!" _At least some things never change._ Naruto mused, as he waited for the Uchiha to honor him with his attention.

Sasuke's clone finally sighed and slowly, deliberately turned his head towards Naruto. He locked his onyx eyes with Naruto's cerulean ones. _Naruto sure did look different. He was a lot taller now and seemed to have more mature features. I wonder if he's changed much after all this time… _he considered as he started to lose his concentration. He gave his hea a small, firm shake.

"Hn… what do you want, dobe? Don't you know following me is hazardous to your health?" he smirked as he looked away again.

Naruto's clone began to growl and clench his teeth. _I have to make him listen. No. I have to make him FEEL again…. _

Naruto's bushin quickly crossed the short footbridge and marched along the bank of the stream towards the vision of Sasuke. Sasuke's clone looked over at him again as he approached.

"Tch… what do you think you're doing?" he asked as he pushed himself away from the large stone with his foot.

Sasuke reached and drew out his katana and Naruto quickly jumped into action. Pinning the raven-haired ninja's wrist against the large boulder with his left, he firmly pushed him back against the rock with his right. He then pressed his body into the Uchiha to hold him in place and gazed deeply into his dark eyes.

"Sasuke… I know that words won't help you now…."

Leaning in, Naruto claimed the pale lips of the Uchiha as his right hand caressed the skin of that exquisitely, exposed chest.

Sasuke's clone was totally surprised. _I didn't think he'd actually try this outside of his thoughts! But… oh… this feels… he's so warm and soft somehow… and his hard muscles… he's so strong… I can't move. His hand is over my heart… it feels like it's melting my soul… _Sasuke's clone returned the kiss and relaxed his grip on the sword.

_His lips are so luscious… _Sasuke thought as he slid his left hand down his own leg… _his hair is tickling my face…_ he noticed as he fingered the cold steel on the hilt of his kunai. Sasuke inhaled deeply as if to remember Naruto's scent. _Why is he making me do this!_ He thought with anguish as he completed the deed with one… swift… stroke.

The kunai blade was thrust deep into Naruto's back, puncturing his heart and quickly disrupting his balance.

"S… Sasuke…" he murmered, as tears pooled in his blue eyes, "I have always loved you." and he popped out of existence.

--o--

In that very moment all of the experiences of his bushin came rushing back to his mind. Naruto could feel the warmth of Sasuke's body as he held him against that large boulder. He could see the twinge of feeling in Sasuke's eyes… he could feel the kiss be returned and how he soared in that moment. He could see the instant of sincere concern in Sasuke's eyes as he felt the blade press unnaturally into his back… the overwhelming sadness on Sasuke's face was apparent as he disappeared.

_I'm getting to him._ Naruto thought to himself as he focused back on his present situation.

--o--

Sasuke's clone realized that he had just killed one of Naruto's bushin and he exhaled a big sigh of relief. _Thank God it wasn't really him._ He thought as he sheathed his kunai.

Noting that his purpose had been fulfilled, he ended his own existence and allowed his experiences to return to their true owner.

"Release."

--o--

Sasuke was suddenly roused from his meditation as strong emotions overwhelmed his very soul.

He remembered the anticipation of Naruto's pending arrival and how his heart skipped a beat as Naruto strode toward him along the creek bed. He remembered his resentment as his wrist and sword were pinned to the boulder… _the correct way to block my sword… he always was a quick study for a dobe…._ He remembered feeling his resolve weaken as that sweet kiss drained him of all his anger. He felt himself wanting to give in… to forget about his revenge and return with Naruto to a place of happiness. He felt himself deepen that sweet kiss with more force and passion. He remembered how he melted into Naruto's touch… how he felt about him.

Sasuke shook his head again and placed his hand over his heart.

He remembered being totally devastated when he took Naruto's life. It was as if all the life blood had been drained from his own body as he watched his best friend slowly die in his arms. He remembered that same feeling when he had found his parents dead on the floor of their living room… that same frantic feeling… that same out-of-control fear…. And then, his confession… and thankfully, the recognized that he had just killed a mere illusion. Then, there was only relief… and respect.

Sasuke shook his head yet again and suddenly noticed that he was no longer masking his chakra. Quickly fixing that problem and settling his nerves… he reached into his pocket and brought out the necklace again. Feeling the warm stone between his fingers and the cold chain running along the back of his hand he allowed his thoughts to wander. _Naruto… I know what you are trying to do… but can't you see it is pointless? We can't be together. Not while Itachi still roams free. If you truly care about me then you will leave me alone!_

Sasuke tried to return to his meditative state but found it very difficult. He decided to use Naruto's necklace as a focal point and it did the trick. Clearing his mind of all thought, he focused his gaze on the slightly swaying stone… he became calm and successfully disappeared once more from the reality that hounded him.

--o--

Yamato's left shoulder was still bleeding and his right thigh was throbbing and swollen from the poison dart. His concern for Naruto was the only thing keeping him conscious… but the gag in his mouth prevented him from saying anything… and his limbs being bound prevented the use of any jutsu. _I am completely powerless._ He noted as his heart sank in despair.

Looking up he took in the dungeon room around him. It was very dark, only lit by four torches… one on either side of him, and two on the wall across. The walls and floor were all made of stone and he could see some scary looking tools displayed upon the wall to his left. The wall to his right contained the door through which Kabuto just left. In the middle of the space he saw that Naruto was still struggling against the severe bondage. He could see that blood was beginning to drip down his wrists and ankles as the chains dug into his skin over and over again. And then there was Orochimaru… he was gazing down upon Naruto with an unnatural smile across his deathly face. _Please don't do it you sick bastard!_ Yamato silently pleaded.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his long, snake-like tongue as he gazed down at his struggling prey. "Deliciousss…" he hissed as he turned his attention to the various implements displayed on the wall. He looked at all the shiny "tools" and decided upon a short fisherman's knife. _This will work out just fine._ He mused as he began to slowly, methodically sharpen the blade.

Naruto could hear the noise and it literally sent shivers down his spine. _Fucking snake! What the hell is he going to DO to me! _Naruto could feel the concern pouring off of Yamato even though he couldn't see his face. _Damn it! If only I could see what was going on! If only I had this damn sack off my head! _Naruto was starting to panic as he heard the sharpening sound cease… _It's hard to breathe in here… _he thought as he started to get dizzy. _No! Wake up damn it! _Naruto renewed his battle with the chains and could feel his wrists and ankles getting more and more injured as he pulled and strained.

"That's quite a show you are putting on for me, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru breathed as he licked the blood from one of Naruto's wrists, "I have to admit that I am greatly enjoying the view."

"Fuuh…oooo!" Naruto tried to yell behind his gagged mouth. Orochimaru merely sneered in response.

Yamato watched in horror as Orochimaru circled around Naruto with the sharpened blade. His eyes big with fear as he watched the Sannin carefully choose where and how to begin his torture.

Naruto felt the blade against his cheek and he stopped his struggle.

"How do you want to begin, Uzumaki-chan?"

"Mmmghfff!"

"Oh yes, I forgot, you can't answer me right now can you?" Orochimaru sneered, "How delectable! Well then, I suppose I'll just make the decision myself."

After some careful consideration, Orochimaru decided to hook the blade onto Naruto's Jacket. He started at the back of his collar and began to rip the fabric in quick strokes until it reached all the way down and through his waistband. The jacket, now split in half, slipped down over each of Naruto's bound arms and rested on his forearms. _Sick bastard! _Naruto fumed as he confirmed what type of torture he was probably in for.

Orochimaru just laughed as he repeated the task with Naruto's black T-shirt.

Exposing the skin on Naruto's back only served to increase the Snake's appetite and he gently ran his fingers along the length of Naruto's spine.

Jumping at the sinister touch, Naruto almost broke his own limbs off to try to get away from those cold, bony fingers… but it was no use. The Sannin observed the muscles of the young boy ripple and flex during his continued struggles and he smiled widely in appreciation.

"Mmmmghf!" Naruto screamed through the bondage as he felt the knife begin to rip through his pants. _Please don't rape me… please don't rape me…._ Naruto prayed.

Yamato felt tears rolling down his own cheeks as he witnessed what was happening. He couldn't watch, and yet he couldn't look away.

--o--

Meanwhile, back in the forest, another of Naruto's bushin was catching up to one of Sasuke's.

--o--

Thanks for your continued readership… I hope the cliffys aren't too much for you! XD

Good karma to those who review!!


End file.
